


Short Form Dreaming in Fun Values

by Last_Haven



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Ghost Chara (Undertale), True Pacifist Ending blues, Undertale Genocide Route, the line between Chara and the Player is purposefully blurry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/pseuds/Last_Haven
Summary: A response from the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth. 1) In which Flowey realizes he has vastly underestimated the evil he's been playing with. 2) The game is over and Asriel's feeling (mostly) fine. 3) Chara sees Frisk's struggles and comes to a decision. 4) In which Chara turns out to be an utter troll. 5) In another world, something is always different.





	1. True Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is actually five sentences, but you can't stop me. This was a response to an "Any fandom, any character" request with the prompt being "all over again".
> 
> I might add more chapters to this if I find any Undertale prompts or a good "any fandom" requests.

"We've done this before," the flower interrupts himself, something like horror in his soulless eyes. "I--we have-- _we've done this before!"_  
  
You smile and raise the knife again.  
  
_Of course_ , you want to say, _we've done this before and we'll do it again_. Because the game never ends until you say so, and really, Asriel should know you better than to think otherwise. 


	2. Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the Three Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth. The request was "any, any +/ any" and the prompt was "this is the end and that's ok".

"I just wanted to let you know," they whisper, voice soft and crackling like static, "that we're leaving now."  
  
 _With or without you_  goes unsaid, but a chuckle still manages to force its way out of his tight throat as he says "It's about time."  
  
 _It's about time_  echoes in his mind as Frisk finally lets go of his hand and walks away.  
  
Funny; his body feels so light now. It's about time indeed.


	3. Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth. The request was for "any" and the prompt was "barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly".

Chara has no love for humanity anymore, nevermind patience; it must be a cruelly ironic hell that they've landed in where they must follow around this fumbling human as they stumble through the Ruins.  
  
And yet, despite their fears and almost certainty, this child never harms anyone, not even when their mother (theirs and Asriel's and now  _theirs_ ) burns them to death.  
  
Chara watches silently as Frisk weeps from fear into their hands, considers this strange feeling in what used to be their chest, and crouches down next to their curled up form. "It is not impossible, you know," they murmur, swallowing tightly when Frisk looks up to them, "but you will never succeed if you give up now. Now, get up. We have work to do should you want to escape."


	4. Putting the Ghost in Ghost Peppers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a response to a request asking for "any characters from any fandom" and the prompt was "life counseling with the voice in your head". In which, Chara turns out to be an utter troll.

_Have I ever steered you wrong?_  
  
"Well, there was the one time you tried to convince me that drinking vanilla straight out of the bottle would taste good."  
  
_That was hilarious and besides the point. Now, eat the ghost pepper._  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
_Look. Which of us is an actual ghost here? Now, eat it. It will be good for me._

Frisk grimaced and raised the pepper over their mouth, mumbling "why do I get the feeling I'll regret this later?"


	5. They're all just mirrors, darkly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was "for want of a nail..."

1\. In a kinder world, Asriel does not die--in that world, Chara puts aside vengeance and instead helps to find the souls of dying humans (in hospitals, in quiet, forgotten places of the world where humans die alone and forgotten) until they can break the Barrier. In that world, monsters go free and humans adjust to these strange new creatures. In that world, the King and Queen do not know grief and their children are happy, in a way.  
  
It is a hollow world.  
  
2\. In a more just world, the war between humans and monsters never happened at all. Monsters are free, their numbers equal to humans, and humans and monsters alike are afraid of the inevitable clash. Chara and Asriel never meet and both are poorer for it.  
  
It is a doomed world.  
  
3\. In another world, you never chose this route. You chose kindness and empathy and charity and all who meet you are better for it in the end. It is a world of grief and love alike, a more full world.  
  
But this is not that world and it's all your fault.


End file.
